Innocence in Camouflage
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: After a messy ending with Scorpia, Jack is leaving. Alex now has to have new guardians and Ben can not help him thanks to MI6. Broken he is forced to live the most unpredictable situation alone. Or so he thinks. Will unexpected people be able to help? RR
1. Chapter 1

I Own nothing! Please review.

Innocence in Camouflage

James's P.O.V

I wake up slowly with a yawn and a nudge to the side from my beautiful about to be wife, Nicole. I smile, but hide it soon because I know her and how cute she get's when she's acting childlike.

"James." She says low as if she thinks I'm still asleep. "Jamie!" She says and jumps up from her side of the bed, landing closer to me than I thought possible. I don't 'wake up' instead I mumble something and turn away from her to hide my smile. "Ah, my future husband who is crazy but loveable. The one who is a fearless fighter, well was a fearless fighter, and stealer of my heart. The one whom I play Xbox with, and whom I plan to share children with. I was thinking about 25 children all in the course of 10 years. I think it's possible. I'm sure if Jamie was up he would agree with me!" She says knowing I'm awake. I don't get up though. We already settled on a small number of children before her trick to wake me up.

"And with those children we would live on a farm." She hates animals.

"and they would be home schooled." She doesn't believe in home schooling.

"and they would milk the cows for everyone to have milk in the morning." She's lactose intolerant.

"They would run around like chickens with their heads cut off." She's a control freak.

"And they would break things, like doors and windows and someone Xbox."

I sit up straight and look at her.

"They are not touching my Xbox! Dear, I love you but you do realize that everything that you just described would be total hell for you right. I mean you hate animals, you don't believe in home schooling, your lactose intolerant, you love control, and if someone did break my Xbox you would have to deal with a very upset husband!" I say and she smiles.

"Well I guess your right. How does 1 kid in a condo by the ocean sound?" She asks and I smile reaching out to move the hair away from her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan my beautiful fiancée. Now what are we going to do today?" I ask and she leans over to rest her head on my chest as I lean back against the head boarder of the bed.

"The Park! We can go scare the birds!" She says and is up at the thought. It's excites her to scare animals. Birds, dogs, cats… you name it. She's special, in her own special way, but I love her. Life is good.

Alex's P.O.V

Annoyed I look at the playing T.V screen trying to separate myself from all the crap that's happened to me lately. I've been home for about a week now, and MI6 is already at me again. Not only that but I come home with scars from a situation that I would want to forget, and the scars are not letting me. I have nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night with my scars aching, reminding me of what I've done. I feel a twitch in my side, and automatically my hand goes to smooth out the wound. Scorpia used me as a cutting board and when I finally got rescued, I had to have stitches. Guess what most of my body is covered in now? Stitches.

I can't go back to school. I've missed so much I'm being expelled for the rest of the year. I'm going to fail if I don't find a home school program, which is unlikely going to happen now. Jack's been sent back to America, against our wishes. MI6 doesn't think it would be good for an America to be caught up in British Secrete Services. Last night was my last night with her, it was sad. We had a nice dinner and talked until we both fell asleep in her bed around 2 in the morning. I think I was asleep before her though. "Ah Alex, I see you are getting yourself comfortable. That's good, but I don't assume you'll be staying here much longer." Mrs. Jones says as she enters the lobby room I'm in. The room's walls are glass, and I'm the only one inside, but they can see all. Everyone watches me as they walk by. I'm the main showcase I guess. I haven't been getting any money though, so I guess I'm not putting on the right act. Maybe I should try harder. Gag.

"What do you mean I'm not going to stay here much longer. What do you want me to do? You've sent Jack back to America. I'm 14 (changed the age) I cant just live alone. I'm not an adult. If you haven't noticed, I'm still in school. Or well I would be, but you know what Blunt always says 'there would be no more school if you don't get out their and save the world'" I mock him and smile when I look up and he's in the doorway. "Blunt." I say bluntly. (HAHA!)

"Alex Rider, I see you have gone off the hatchet. Do I need to call someone up here to calm you down? That little attitude cant be good for the stitches." he says and smirks as I growl at him. He then pinches his nose and looks at me displeased. "And I don't talk like this"

With that note he leaves the room, Mrs. Jones in hysterics.

"Where am I going?" I ask and she clears her throat before moving on.

"We are finding you a home with someone who understands the situation. Someone who would be willing to give you assistance if needed while healing. Don't worry though, you wont be going on any missions soon. You will have the relaxation time you've always wanted. Are you enjoying your movie? Is there anything that I could call to be sent up to you?" she asks and I laugh at her sudden concern.

"No I'm fine. The movies great, it's one of my favorites." I say and she nods while getting up. She smiles back at me before leaving the doorway though.

"We know." She answers smugly, then exits.

James's P.O.V

"Nicole Honey! I'm ready to leave when you are." I yell through out the house. I hear a laugh from upstairs and hear the shower running.

"Ok baby. Let me take a shower really quickly. I'll be ready to go as soon as I'm out. It wont take long, heck I'm alone this time." She yells back and then silence invades the house.

"Darn! Why didn't she tell me it was shower day?" I mutter to myself and walk into the small kitchen to grab a cup of already brewed coffee. I take a sip and feel the headache settling. If I don't have my coffee in the mornings I'm going to have a major headache before lunch.

_Let's dance in style, Let's dance for a while, Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, Are you gonna drop the bomb or not? Let us die young or let us live forever, We don't have the power but we never say never, Sitting in a sandpit, Life is a short trip,The music's for the sad man, _

_My phone rings from the living room and I quickly but down my coffee to answer it as the chorus rolls around on JayZ's version of "Forever Young". I look at the small screen and look at the unknown number before I flip the phone open and answer it. _

"_Hello?" I ask and a female voice comes over the line._

"_Hello. James Anderson?" The voice is small, a little higher than Nicole's, but I can tell this is trouble. _

"_This is him. May I help you?" I ask and turn back to walk toward the kitchen to get my coffee again. _

"_I'm Mrs. Jones. I'm calling about your account from the Royal and General Bank." I almost chock on the scolding black liquid. _

"_I don't have a bank account there. I'm sure you have the wrong person Miss. I'm sorry." I say and she cuts me off before I can tell her bye._

"_Mr. Anderson. I am sure you have an account here. Now we have an appointment set for you at 9 o'clock. Be there. We will be expecting you. I'm sure if you want to keep your job you will find a way to show up. Thank you for your time Mr. Anderson. Do not be late." Then the line goes dead. I shake my head and look at the time. 8:45! CRAP! "CRAP!" I run to the sink frantically and pour the rest of the coffee down the drain and place the cup in the sink in a hurry, only stopped by a throat clearing on the other side of the kitchen. "Nicole, I'm glad your out. Look we have to go to the Royal and General bank before we go to the park. We need to be there at nine." I tell her and try to help her toward the door but she yanks her arm from my grip and gives me the woman look. _

"_James Louis Anderson what has gotten into you? You don't even have an account from the Royal and General. Unless you've been cheating on me! James Louis explain!" She says overreacting, as usual. Always the dramatic type. _

"_It's about my job baby. I would never cheat on you." I take her head in my hands to lift up her fallen chin, making her look me in the eyes. Her dad ran out on her and her mom when she was 13 years old, she has trust issues thanks to the people her mom would run around with. "Baby. I love you, and you only. No one in the world would make me happy like you do. You have to trust me." I say and she smiles before leaning in to my touch and gives me a big hug. _

"_Jamie! I'm so sorry. I know you would never cheat on me. I trust you! I really do. I'm sorry baby. I love you!" She says and I fold my big arms around her small body and place a kiss on her forehead. _

"_It's ok baby. Sorry to break up this sweet moment, but we have 10 minuets to get to the bank." I say and she grabs my hand pulling me out of the house and I manage to lock the door before she grabs me again and is on the run to the car. I laugh and climb into the drivers side while my world is riding shotgun. _

_Alex's P.O.V_

_I try to laugh at my favorite movie, I really do try but this is making me nervous. I wonder if I even know these people. Will I ever be able to talk to Jack again, what about my best friend? What about my life? Will I go to Brookland next year? This is nerve racking. I hate this waiting game! I jump a little at a loud clap that echoes though the room from the door. I look back to find the infamous Ben Daniels, my favorite person right now._

"_Hey Alex." He says and comes to sit beside me. He's carrying two plastic containers that smell good. I raise up a bit to great not only him but the containers also. "I brought you food. Down Sparky. It's not going to go away." He says and hands me the one on top. I smile and open it as he sits down and opens the other one. I take in the amazing smell of a fish sandwich with fries. I take a big bite of my sandwich and end up being laughed at by Ben because I got ketchup all over my face. _

"_Thanks Ben, but you didn't have to do that!" I say and he smiles at me while I wipe my face. He then reaches over to ruffle my hair._

"_I know, I wanted to!" I turn to the t.v hoping he didn't notice me in thought when he walked in. "You going to tell me what's bothering you yet? You were deep in thought. What's wrong?" he asks and I sigh before looking at him sadly. _

"_I'm nervous." I say and he raises his eyebrows confused. "I don't know who I'm going to live with. What if they use me now more than they did when I lived with Jack? I won't even know these people. Why can't I just stay with you?" I ask and he frowns at the words I should of left unspoken. _

"_Alex, trust me you are going to be fine. I offered for you to stay, but they turned me down, instead they gave me a mission. I wont be back for two weeks." He says and I frown at his words. I sigh before leaning over on his shoulder. I've confound in him so many times. He is my big brother, and I love him to death. "What am I going to do?" I ask and he ruffles my hair before it falls silent. _

"_Take Timon and Pumbas advice, don't worry." He then points to the movie playing 'The Lion King', my favorite movie. _

"_Yea, Hakuna Matata" _


	2. Chapter 2

James's P.O.V

I walk in the bank with Nicole, not letting our hands separate though the crowd. We walk up to the front desk and I smile at the lady.

"Um, I have an appointment with Mrs. Jones at nine." I say and the lady ignores me. I then get louder. "Hello? Miss!" Suddenly a hand taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to find a woman standing behind us.

"I am Mrs. Jones. Follow me up to Mr. Blunts office." She says and leads the way. I smile at Nicole, as we walk to the elevator. We talk quietly until we get upstairs into an office and we are both seated. A man comes in the room and smiles at us.

"I am Mr. Alan Blunt. Head of MI6. One of our agents have a bit of a situation. We would like him to stay with you." He says and I have to hold in my laughter.

"Should an agent of yours be able to take care of himself? I mean assuming it is a he, and he is an adult." I say and Nicole agrees at my side.

"Well I'm going to let you decide that for yourself. Ben bring him in." He says to us and yells the last part through the open door. Suddenly two familiar faces come through the door. I get up and shake hands with the recognizable man.

"FOX! Are you the agent? Man! What happened to you?" I ask and he smiles.

"Wolf. This is a surprise. No I'm not the agent that you are taking home, but I am in fact an agent. How you been man?" He asks and I'm about to answer until a throat clears this time coming from Mr. Blunt. "Yes sir. Anyway. No I'm not the agent. This is the…." Ben then looks around for the smaller one who came in front of him, actually it looked like he was having to push him in. Ben turns around to see the child looking guy behind him.

"Alex, come on. It'll be fine." Ben says to the smaller man and the small one shakes his head.

"No it wont. It's Wolf! Nothing will be fine." He then turns to Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones.

"Why can't I just stay with Ben. I'm sure other agents would go for you!" He says almost like a whine. I'm not so sure this is a man anymore, more like a young adult.

"Alex look at me." Ben says and ushers the guy to look at him. He looks him in the eye and talks to him quietly, scolding him but at the same time apologizing to him. Soon the smaller guy with Ben turns around sulking and looks to me.

"Hi." He says and Ben gives him a disappointed look.

"Wolf, do you remember him?" I shake my head trying to think of a place when I would.

"Should I?" I ask and the younger guy grunts.

"Well considering you made my life a living hell for 10 days yes!" He answers rudely, causing Fox to turn the younger one toward. He shakes his head and gives him a look of stern disappointment.

"Sorry." he mutters and then I recognize him

"CUB!" I make Nicole jump when I scream this out.

Alex's P.O.V

"How nice of you to remember me Wolf. Is that better Ben!" I ask and Ben nudges me hardly, forgetting for a moment about my injuries. I glare as I keep myself from wincing at the pain in my arm.

"Sorry Alex. I forget your injured." He says and I shrug, not really caring about that right now. I turn back to Wolf and his lady friend before clearing my throat.

"So, Wolf is my new guardian." I ask and Ben nods along with Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones.

"I am too!" The woman from beside Wolf says causing Wolf to smile at her fondly.

"I'm sorry, we haven't had the chance to meet. I'm Alex Rider." I say shaking her hand nicely, she's similar to Jack, which only hurts me, but it's not her fault. I have no reason to be hostile towards her.

"I am Nicole Anderson. Well about to be Anderson." She says smiling while shaking my hand. Her voice is soft and secretly I wonder why she's attracted to such a harsh man like Wolf.

"Ok, so anyway. Alex your new guardians are James and Nicole. Ben will be going on a mission soon, and won't be back for sometime. If you do want to move in with him after he comes back that will be fine with us." I smile at Ben and he smiles back, but I don't really know if he means it, that makes me sadder. I will NOT let myself get pulled down deeper into my depressed state.

"James, and Nicole. Alex is now recovering from a lot of things. For one he is very week. His health is still trying to be stabilized. He's dealing with PTSD. You should know what that means. He just needs time to get back to his normal health, and someplace safe. We trust you with his life. He will not be going to school anytime soon. He will however be sent work online, and he must do it if he wants credit. Alex listen up. I'm not repeating this. He knows about everything else and I believe he will tell you everything that you will need. Ben has been watching over him for a while now, so if you have any questions for him ask them before he leaves. I believe that is all. Alex's stuff will be sent over at 6. Be home because it looks like rain for tonight. Ok thank you. That's all." Mrs. Jones says and I nod before letting myself, as well as the others get shooed out of the office.

"James don't forget honey. We still have to go to the park." I look at Nicole in a weird way and she smiles. "We are going to go scare the birds." she says in a very funny voice.

"Do you by chance happen to like Japanese food?" I ask remembering Jack from her personality, maybe she like Japanese food like Jack.

"One of my favorites." She says and I smile.

"We are going to get along just fine."

Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's very late, my eyes are dooping and I'm not feeling to good. I want 10 reviews before I update again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry about the late update. My computer recently crashed! DX. All my flies, like pictures, music, and documents were deleted! DX I cried. Anyway. Here we go with the next chapter. I don't own anything. Enjoy.

Ben's P.O.V

James and I walk outside in silence, following Nicole and Alex who are talking intently. I'm sure he has questions to ask me, just like I have questions I have to ask him. Mine are about the war and how he's doing after the incident, however I feel his are about Alex.

"So. It's funny, situations like this." He says and though I should agree with him, I don't.

"What's so funny about it? You're dealing with a teenager who's been hurt so many times in his young life. Please inform me how you find that funny. I understand you may not like him and all, but that's just cruel." I say and look caringly at Alex who is still talking to Nicole with a small smile.

"No, not that. Personally I want to beat whoever hurt him. He is still a child after all, and that's just wrong. What I mean is fate playing out like this where we have to communicate after the big situation." He says and looks at me with honesty.

"It's ironic." I say and he looks at me confused.

"How?" His voice is filled with curiosity and I resist the erg to tell him that curiosity killed the cat.

"It's ironic how a bad situation is bringing us together after a bad situation separated us, well us and the other members of K-Unit." I say and he comprehends before nodding.

"Your right, it is ironic. Have you talked to the others lately?" He asks.

"Yes, I recently asked Snake to give Alex a medical soon. He said he would call me today and make plans, but I don't see how it will work out with me leaving and all."

"Plan it at my house. Alex doesn't need to be withheld from getting better just because some SAS group got into a little mess. If anything he'll do it for the kid. I'll even leave if I have to." he says and I silently wonder how much blame he puts on himself, though it was at the fault of all members, me included.

"I'm sure it'll be no problem." I say and he nods with a smile.

"Tell him to bring Eagle. I want to see both of them." He says casting his eyes down on the concrete.

"We don't blame you. It wasn't only your fault, we are also at blame. Look, everything will be fine. Now do you have any questions about Alex?" I ask and he looks to Alex.

"Yea, why is he an agent?" He asks.

"It's classified. Look, Alex and I will tell you when I get back. Anything else?" I ask and he shrugs.

"What are some key things I need to know about him?" He asks and I think about it for a second before laughing to myself a bit.

"He's sarcastic. Loves healthy food, but hates spinach. He secretly loves cartoons but don't tell him I told you. He's very active, but don't let him over exert himself. He has a teddy bear that his parents gave him before they died, so DON'T make fun of him for it, better yet just don't bring it up at all. He hates taking medicine, and he feels like he's a burden so be careful what you say. He has trouble sleeping sometimes, and if he wakes up from a nightmare don't wake him up, just coax him back to sleep by stroking his hair or rubbing his back/stomach it depends on how he's sleeping. Don't let him stay up late, or sleep in. He likes schedule, and he's struggling with school. I think that's all you need to know for now. Oh, one more thing he's covered in stitches so be careful, and he's very self conscious about his body after the missions and stuff, if he allows you to see his body you will understand why, but don't push him." I say and he's looking at me in awe as I finish. (Ben knows Alex very well lol)

"Anything else Ben?" He asks and I shake my head no before I nod.

"Keep him safe. I do want him alive when I come back. I have a surprise for him." I smile and watch Alex still talking with Nicole. He begins to jump up and down with excitement.

"Don't hurt yourself Alex." I say and he looks to me before nodding and stops the jumping.

"Mind if I ask what the surprise is?" He asks and I breath in deep. "I guess I can tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell him for the life of you." I say.

"Ok I promise. You can trust me." he says though I already know that.

"Ok well when I get back I'm going to legally adopt Alex." ( I thought of stopping it here but didn't)

Alex's P.O.V

"Alright Alex, I have to go." Ben says while he and Wolf walk over to Nicole and I.

"Ben, why now?" I ask, not caring how immature I sound, Ben is like my brother. He looks at me sadly before coming up next to me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Alex, I'll be back soon. Look you will be fine with James and Nicole. I trust them and so should you. Everything will be great. Look I'm making plans with Snake to give you a medical, I want you to listen to him and obey him understand?" he asks and I nod still sad. "Don't give him any trouble, and tell him the truth. Oh and be expecting Eagle with him, just to warn you." He says and I don't try to hide my deep depression.

"Ok." is all I can say, but he doesn't allow it. He takes my chin and lifts my head to look at him.

"Alex, it'll be fine. Come here." He says and I step into his warm comforting embrace. "Everything will be ok." he says and holds me there for a while, but all to soon it ends and he's looking me in the eyes. "I'll be back in a week. I talked to the heads, and they agreed to a week instead of two."

"Ok, bye Ben." I say and he smiles.

"Bye Alex." He then turns around and walks into the building leaving me with Wolf and Nicole. Nicole smiles at me and takes Wolf's hand.

"So the park?" she asks and Wolf nods, before turning to me. He smiles and Nicole turns to smile at me to.

"Do you want to go to the park Alex?" He asks and I shrug.

"Sure." I say, uncomfortable. This whole situation is awkward. I just wish this week would hurry up and be over already.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I bet you are waiting for an update huh? Well sorry I haven't been able to do this earlier, I've had test and crap dealing with school. BUT now that school is out for the summer I will be able to focus more that I have been on my writing. Just saying I'm now back and better than ever. I'm going to try to detail as much as possible and make them longer, but keep with me and be patient. I promise I will not give up on my stories. :D

Disclaimer- I own nothing. I'm just a high school girl who loves to write!

Enjoy & REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!

Last Time

"Ok, bye Ben." I say and he smiles.

"Bye Alex." He then turns around and walks into the building leaving me with Wolf and Nicole. Nicole smiles at me and takes Wolf's hand.

"So the park?" she asks and Wolf nods, before turning to me. He smiles and Nicole turns to smile at me to.

"Do you want to go to the park Alex?" He asks and I shrug.

"Sure." I say, uncomfortable. This whole situation is awkward. I just wish this week would hurry up and be over already.

Chapter 4

Alex's P.O.V

I sigh following the two young adults ahead of me who are talking to each other, practically ignoring me. I look down as I walk; only paying attention to the sidewalk and the back of their shoes so I won't lose them. I hate my life. My emotions are like the black London asphalt underneath us, dark and hard. I hear a cars loud honk in my ear and look up to find I'm still in the road when I shouldn't be. James turn around in shock and looks back at me with wide eyes. He doesn't look mad though, more surprised that he 'lost' me. I quicken my pace a little bit, and soon I'm right on the heel of James and Nicole who have gone back to talking amongst each other.

"We didn't lose you did we?" James asks, trying to lighten the mood. His black hair shines in the sun and if I'm not mistaken, that's a happy smile on his face.

"No, I was just thinking." I say looking up, but not meeting their eyes. Nicole laughs, and edges me softly in the side, not hard enough to hurt me.

"Well stop thinking silly!" She laughs drawing my sad eyes to meet with her warm happy ones. So much like Jack. I laugh trying to cover up the depression as it sets in and they seem to buy it. "Alright, well let's do some bird scaring. Alex, feel free to join me, but just remember to be careful." She says and runs toward a big flock of birds after giving James a peck on the cheek.

He takes a seat on a nearby bench, and nods for me to follow suit. I do without speaking feeling as awkward as before.

"So, you're an agent for MI6 huh?" He asks quietly. I look up to see if anyone is around to hear the conversation, but the park is empty.

"Yes." I say, not feeling in the mood to talk to some who hates me. Why should he care? He doesn't want me anyway. The awkward silence invades the air and I feel the tension rise. I nervously set my eyes on the ground counting the little pebbles in my head, not feeling comfortable enough to focus on anything else at the moment.

"You know, there are other things to look at besides the ground." James informs me with a soft but firm voice. "You can't always look down; you have to look up sometimes. I know it's going to be hard to, but you just have to keep looking at the good things." He says like he really knows me and the pain I'm in.

MI6 basically left me with complete strangers for a week. They made Ben leave. They took the only person I love, the only person I care about, and put him in the line of danger. I don't even know if Ben will make it back from this mission, he wasn't allowed to tell me about it so I don't know what it evolves.

"Please tell me the good things so I can look at them." I say not taking my eyes off the ground. 1 pebble, 2, 3 pebbles…

"You're alive." He says smugly. I glare at him with the most hateful look I can muster. I get up quickly as if sitting on the same bench with him is poisonous.

"And sometimes I wish I wasn't!" I say then walk off to another bench further away from James and his happy, happy, joy, joy self.

I count the steps I take as I walk; it calms me down knowing I can control something. 1 step, 2 steps, 3 steps.

I take 88 steps before I sit on the bench and focus my eyes on the ground again. Why is my life like this? Why is my life a living hell? Haven't I gone through enough? I feel tears gather in my eyes, and I try to push them back, to make them wait until I can take a shower later. I focus all my might on keeping the tears from coming out until a throat clears, I tune in my hearing and hear soft and tiny footsteps walking toward me.

I look up finally able to push the traces of tears, or the wannabe tears away and look up at Nicole, who stopped her bird scaring to come over to me.

"What's wrong Alex?" She asks still standing in front of me. I don't have a chance to answer before she questers to the seat. "May I sit beside you?" She asks and I scoot over, allowing her room to sit. We sit silently in the company of one another for a second or two before she speaks.

"Alex, I know this is hard for you. I totally get that. I know we don't really know you, but we will try to help you in any way possible, but you have to tell us what's bothering you. We can't fix it unless we know what's broken. Please honey, tell me what's wrong." She pleads beside me with a torn voice. I look up and see her almost in tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain." I say. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stop causing people pain'

"No, no honey. You didn't do anything to make me sad. I feel sad for you not at you. I'm feeling no pain, but I do feel the need to help you. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" She asks. I feel comfortable around her, well more than James.

"I'm sad." I say, not trying to say any more about my emotions.

"You miss Ben don't you?" She asks and I close my eyes but nod anyway. I can hear the birds above us and I feel the suns warmth on my bear arms, a day like this a year ago and this day would have been perfect.

"Yes, I do." I say feeling the tears in my eyes again.

"He'll be back. Don't worry." She says and put a soft arm around my shoulder.

"How do you know?" I ask, feeling childish the moment it comes out of my mouth.

She leans in really close to me, so close we are almost touching with noses.

"He loves you too much not to. Don't you worry about him, you know him well enough to know that he loves you and would do anything for you. Heck I even knew that by just seeing the two of you interact. Trust me kid, trust me. He'll be back, that's something you don't have to worry about." She says but he words don't make me feel better.

"But how do you know for sure?" I ask still doubtful.

"Let me tell you a little story. James and I met a long time ago, we've been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since. A while back he had to go to war, so he left and I stayed here. I was like you Alex, I was worried he wouldn't come back and the person who cared about me most would leave me unintentionally, but he came back. I would write to him about my feelings toward him being gone and you know what he would say?" She asks and I shrug. "He would say that the love he had for me is so powerful, it wouldn't let him leave me that way. Ben has that same love for you Alex, but it's more in a fatherly type of way." This makes me laugh a little bit.

"I guess you're right." I say thinking about Ben and how good of a spy he is. He'll come back. "Thanks, I really needed that." I say and she smiles before pulling me close. The powers of a woman.

"You're welcome, and if you ever need to talk, just come to me or James, we'd both be happy to help. Now, I have a question for you. What medicine are you taking for your PTSD?" I think back to my long list of medicines before I answer her. (I don't know a medicine name, so … sorry)

"I've actually heard of that before. Ok how about we go scare the birds again before it starts raining." She says and gets up, I follow her lead and walk out to the field where birds are.

James (Wolf's P.O.V)

I watch from afar as Nicole and Alex talk for a while then get up and walk past me to go to the field. This times Alex is going also. I watch Alex pass me, casting a quick smile my way then I focus on my beautiful wife who steps up beside me.

"It's his medicine. It makes him act differently, well not differently but act on his emotions. I since he's a little depressed right now and the medicine isn't letting him hide it. We are walking on very tricky ground now, so please be careful with him." She says and I nod before pulling her close to me.

"I just hope we can help him a little bit at least. It's not right for a child to have to go through this."

Alrighty! How did you guys like it? I made it longer! :D ok so I hope you all review and tell me what you thought. Please don't forget to review, and review. Thanks for reading.. oh and I think I forgot to tell you.. review! :D Chapter 5 will be up sooner if I get the right encouragement.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Long time no communication… I know I haven't uploaded a chapter for any of my stories in such a long time. Honestly, I've been extra busy with school, and I thought I was swamped with school things back in 2011-early 2012. I'm in a new school, so all is going well there, and I'm in the IB program, if you don't know what it is you could Google it, or not even care. Anyway I've missed the extra time, especially to write, but tonight I had the hankering to write (It's summer, as most of you know, but I have SUMMER HOMEWORK! :D fun right!? NOT! Anyway that's been keeping me from this, among other things.

I hope you guys haven't given up on me. Sorry about the LONG wait... Enjoy.

A/N- Alex is supposed to be moody, his medicine is making him that way, so yes he may seem out of character, but that's the intention.

* * *

><p>Last time<p>

I watch from afar, as Nicole and Alex talk for a while then get up and walk past me to go to the field. This times Alex is going also. I watch Alex pass me, casting a quick smile my way then I focus on my beautiful wife who steps up beside me.

"It's his medicine. It makes him act differently, well not differently but act on his emotions. I since he's a little depressed right now and the medicine isn't letting him hide it. We are walking on very tricky ground now, so please be careful with him." She says and I nod before pulling her close to me

"I just hope we can help him a little bit at least. It's not right for a child to have to go through this."

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Alex's P.O.V<p>

*they are now at their house, I didn't know how to continue the park scene so.. let's just start a new one.*

It's getting to be dark outside, and I would ask for the time, but it sees James and Nicole are wrapped up in each other so I won't bother them. I look outside the backseat window, watching the town go by in a flash, just like life. Funny how it happens like that, in a flash; blink and your gone, horrible to think about really, but it's a part of life.

"We do have the spare bedroom," Nicole reminds him with a smile and he nods, smiling at her slightly as he drives down the highway ", he defiantly would like it, or I hope so." She says speaking soft. I'm not listening in, but I'm here.

"I know honey, me too. Well were getting home around the right time, it's 5:55, the truck people should be here soon." He says and then looks at me through the rearview mirror. "Alex, when we get to our house, I will show you where your room is, that way you'll know when your stuff arrives. After you are settled in, we'll give you the grand tour of the place. It's kind of small, but it does pretty well." He says and I nod, not wanting to be a bother to them.

We arrive at the small house just in time for the movers to show up, they were behind us in fact, so that was funny. I'm a little nervous because I don't know what all they brought.

While James talks to the movers, Nicole and I go into the house and she shows me where my room is. A bed, and dresser are already provided, just need a desk, I thought hoping the mover brought mine, with everything in it. I walk back outside to see the truck open and James talking to the man, obviously one he's meet before. I walk up to him and he smiles, still talking to the man.

"I didn't bring the bed, or dresser, but I brought the Desk, seemed important. And I've got all your clothing, and other stuff like that. We might want to hurry because it's going to start raining any minute now." He says and hands me a box. I walk I to the room and put it down. All three of us continue the process until all my things are in the room, including the desk.

I look at all the boxes piled up in the room and James smiles.

"looks like all your stuff is here. After supper Nicole and I will help you unpack. Come on, time for supper." He says and leads me down the hall, past the living room and to the kitchen where Nicole is. She's cooking supper, I don't know what it is though, and I'm unsure of what to do at the moment. I stand in the kitchen trying not to be awkward, but it's not working.

Nicole smiles at me as I stand there, not doing anything.

"Can I help with something?" I ask and she smiles big.

"A human of the male gender asking to help a woman in the kitchen? James, honey, you might want to be taking notes. Sure Alex, you can help me. Just wash your hands first." She says pointing to a sink. I nod walking over to the sink and wash my hands.

"So what are we making?" I ask and she smiles, before answering.

"Moo Shu Vegetables, it's a healthy, quite delicious, Chinese dish. I'll tell you exactly what you can do. Get 4 eggs out of the refrigerator and I'll give you a hint of what you're going to do by telling you a joke." She says and at that moment James walks through the kitchen.

"Oh no, she's telling jokes again!" he says and decides to sit down at the bar counters.

"Hush it Jamie! So Alex, why did the chief get arrested?" She asks as I grab the four eggs and put them on the counter she patted, ironically in front of Wolf.

"Um.. I don't know Mrs. Nicole." I say and she turns on me in a second.

"Just Nicole hun." She says waiting for me to correct myself.

"oh sorry. Um I don't know Nicole." I say and she smiles, before turning back to the cabinets, trying to dig something out of it.

"He was caught beating an egg!" she says handing me an egg beater. "That's what you'll be doing."

"I won't be arrested will I?" I ask trying to lighten my mood a little bit. What would Fox want me to do? After I say that Wolf snorts was he takes a drink of soda, trying not to laugh.

"Nope, not tonight." Nicole answers, before handing me a bowl and plugging in the egg beater.  
>"Jamie, make sure he doesn't make a mess of my kitchen." She says trying to be playful, and suddenly I get quiet. Feeling out of place I look at the bowl and the eggs. Nicole stops what she's doing and turns to me.<p>

"Alex, honey, no. I didn't mean it like that." She says and I nod.

"I know, I know. It's not you, I promise. Ok, so um… back to beating the eggs." I say and grab an egg forcing a smile. I break all eggs into the bowl and start to look at the machine she gave me.

I have never beaten eggs before.

"Ok, so cut it on, just to get used to what it does." Wolf says, showing me where to cut it on, and I do so, feeling the mild vibrations of the egg beater. "Now, cut it off. Don't cut it on before you put it in the eggs, put it in then cut it on, and cut it off before you take it out. Otherwise everything in that bowl will splash everywhere." Wolf says before guiding my hand with the machine into the bowl, and cutting it on.

Who know Wolf could be so… nice?

"Is this it?" I ask feeling awkward, and stupid because I've never done this before.

"Yes, just move it around in the eggs and let them get evenly beaten. Just like that. Good job." He says reminding me of Fox, and I bite back the pain.

"Alright they only have to be beaten slightly. So I'll tell you when you are finished and then you can set the table if you want to help more." Nicole says and I nod, concentrating on the eggs. "Ok, that should be enough." She says and I cut it off, before taking the machine out of the eggs and holding it up, unaware of what to do with it.

"Just lay it down sweetie. I'll get it later. The plates are in here and the cups are here if you want to lay those out on the table. It'll only be the three of us, so the table is good." She says pointing out the cabinets that I will find what in.

Wolf stands and comes to the other side of the counter and begins washing the egg beater, so I don't bother him when I struggle getting the plates off the second shelf, stupid tall people. Finally I get three plates, and three glasses to take them to the table. Unsure of what to do next I wait, until Wolf beckons me over to him.

He hands me 3 forks and 3 napkins before sending me off with what seems like he tried to make a smile. I wonder if Fox and I will ever do this when he gets home. Make supper and actually act like a family.

"Alex, it'll be done in about 5 minutes, so you can go ahead and get something to drink. Preferably not soda. When my nieces and nephews come over we have a strict rule, no drinking caffeinated drinks after 5." Nicole says and I nod.

"I don't need the caffeine anyway." I say and she smiles. I walk to the refrigerator and look at the options. They have some Kool-Aid type of drink, and what looks like cold brew tea; there's also milk in the back. Thinking about what Fox would say I go for the milk and poor myself a glass before sitting it down at the table. "Did you want me to get yours?" I ask out loud and Nicole smiles.

"That's ok. James is perfectly capable." She answers cutting off the stove burner and putting the great smelling food into a better plate. She also takes out a garlic bread out of the oven and sits it on the table. She then sits down waiting for Wolf to fill her and his glass. He does and soon is sitting down with us.

"让我们的吃"(1). She says and I nod as she hands me the plate of bread, and Wolf the plate of Moo Shu Vegetables. I accept it happily and get a piece of bread and hand her the plate before Wolf passes the plate of Moo Shu Vegetables to me.

"Nicole, you remind me of my old guardian Jack." I say trying to break the awkward silence. She smiles before questioning me.

"How so?"

"You just have the personality type. Nice, and bubbly. When you said that in what I assume is Chinese it reminded me of her this one time (2.) when she was making Japanese food, I just got back from school and Jack was nowhere to be found. So I go to the kitchen and find her with a blow fish looking thing and a long sword." I say laughing, making Nicole and Wolf smile.

"She seems like an awesome person Alex." Nicole says before taking a bite of the Moo Shu Vegetables.

"She is." I answer, sadly. I wish I hadn't brought up this subject.

* * *

><p>AN- Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you want to see more! Anyway on to the footnotes.

1. I sure hope that says 'let's eat' in Chinese. I'm sorry if not but I speak English! If it doesn't mean that, but instead means something offensive please tell me so I can take it down. If you do know the correct way to say let's eat in Chinese please do say so. :D

2. I don't know if this was in the book, but it was in the movie, so I'm going to use that example.

Anyway- review! :p


End file.
